Garak's New Year
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Garak finds out about the holiday New Year's Eve and is invited to celebrate it with Julian. Things go pretty well when suddenly Julian actually catches Garak off guard in the most interesting way possible. Garak/Julian


**AN: One shot were Garak learns about New Year's Eve and a few other things as well. Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

As usual, Garak and Julian were having their lunch together, passing chat back and forth about what had happened so far that day when Garak asked a question that at first confused Julian.

"Excuse me my dear doctor, but what are people getting ready for?" asked Garak.

"What do you mean?"

"This . . . celebration of sorts that has been going around. Is it similar to your holiday of Christmas?"

"Oh, you mean New Year's Eve. I had actually almost forgotten about that. I hadn't been able to celebrate really last year since I was on duty but this year I'm not."

"So you celebrate the new Star Date?"

"In a since, yes. It was a holiday back when they had a different time system but the day before the new year is pretty close to back then."

"You humans certainly have interesting holidays doctor. Exactly _how _do you celebrate this holiday?"

"Normally we stay up 'till midnight and-well how about I just show you? You can celebrate with everyone," replied Julian.

"That sounds wonderful. I presume we will meet here. After my shop closes, I can come if you like."

"Yes that sounds great! I'll see you then Garak," Julian responded with a smile as he got up. He said good bye then and left.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the people that were off duty were cheering and celebrating as much as possible towards the New Year. Garak was enjoying himself but it was honestly a bit to much boisterous for him. That and Julian seemed a bit to drunk as well. Garak tried to make sure he didn't drink much more but with all the action going around it was kind of hard.

For awhile he lost sight of the good doctor but eventually he bumped into him or, more acturately, the good doctor bumped into Garak.

"Oh, hi . . . Garak . . . um . . . hi Garak!" Julian said twice, swaying a bit as he did; he was clearly drunk.

"My good doctor-"

"Julian. Come on, we've known each other for years just call me Julian."

Garak decided to go along with him for now; it wasn't like he knew what was going on. Sighing as he took hold of the doctor, he said, "_Julian _I believe that you should probably go to bed now."

"Ah, come on Garak the parties just-WHOOPS- the parties just geeting started," replied Julian as he nearly slipped and fell. He wouldn've been flat on his face at this point but he was currently being held up by Garak.

"Doctor-"

"Julian."

"_Julian_, you should probably be in bed now. Besides, the New Year is here now. The celebrating is over."

"Fine fine, if you're the one taking me to bed I'm fine with that anyway," Julian said and Garak could here the obvious inuendo behind the words.

Garak had liked Julian at the first instant he saw him. However, after several passes, he thought that the doctor wasn't interested. Nevertheless, what with the way he was acting, Garak would've thought that he was extremely interested in him. Still, he was highly under the influence and nothing he said could be taken as sure.

With some difficulty, Garak was able to eventually get Julian to his room. However, before Garak could put Julian to bed like he probably should be, the doctor suddenly was clutching him. He pulled him close and Garak could clearly smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You know Garak, I always did admire you."

"Doctor Bashir you are quite drunk."

"How many times to I have to tell you? Call me Julian! It's perfectly fine with me."

"Well you are drunk and I think that we should-MHH!"

Usualy Garak could read people easily but he had not expected Julian to kiss him at all. He decided not to fight it, going along with the kiss that he really did quite enjoy. However, when Julian began to pull him towards the bed Garak put a hand up.

"I would prefer it if we finished this later," replied Garak. "I don't want you to regret anything in the morning."

"I won't. Just please!" begged Julian and Garak had to admit it was tempting but he shook his head instead.

"No, I'll talk to you in the morning. Besides, who knows, you may not remember any of this," Garak said with a small smile.

Julian sighed but allowed Garak to push him into bed with little protest. Garak sighed as he left the room. He doubted that Julian would remember anything and even then he'd probably deny it. Still, there was a little hope.

* * *

The next day, Garak didn't see Julian at all which made him raise a ridge. However, he didn't go looking for him, deciding that he probably needed some time alone. The day after that he didn't see him either and the next day he still didn't see him. Finally, Garak decided to go and confront, figuring that he had plenty of days to think things over.

"Doctor Bashir, you have been avoiding me."

Poor Julian jumped probably a mile high as he spun around in medical bay. His face became bright red as he looked down. "Oh, um, Garak. Hello."

"Hello. I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you for anything that happened. If you wish, I will forget the entire incident."

Garak turned to leave, slightly sad that this was how it would end. However, a hand suddenly grabbed him, forcing him to stop. Garak turned around, slightly confused by this reaction. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Um, listen. I know that . . . what I did last night wasn't exactly the greatest idea, and I do feel guilty. However, if it's alright with you, I would like to try again . . . minus the alcohol of course. You don't have to though if you're not interested!"

"No I am intersted," replied Garak. "I just didn't think you were."

"I was . . . AM! But I guess it just took a few to many drinks to finally get it out. Um could I maybe . . . " Julian trailed off as he leaned slightly forward, obviously hesitant and unsure.

Garak ended up being the one to move forward. Julian tensed up but he finally eased. Until Dax walked in. Julian jumped away, face flaming now, Garak simply giving a slight smile. Dax raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips as she said, "The Captian wants you."

"I'll be there! Right away!" Julian quickly said as he rushed off when he stopped turning back to Garak. "I'll . . . I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Lunch as always?"

"Yes, that sounds good," replied Julian, sounding a bit more like himself and looking a bit more like himself too.

Garak smiled as he watched him leave. He then began to leave as well when Dax stopped him.

"I must say, I'm surprised. Who made the move first?"

"He did and if you say anything before he's ready for others to know I will hurt you."

"Don't worry, I believe you," replied Dax as she followed Garak out with a smile. "If it helps, I support it whole heartedly. You make a good couple."


End file.
